the choosen path
by claudia1
Summary: Jason is leaving Grove but wher is he going a sequel to a secret to share with you


Disclaimers: characters from Roswell and the power rangers are not mined. Someone else owns them.  
Other characters are mine alone  
  
A sequel up to A secret to share with you. It's a crossover with Roswell and is little longer this time.  
  
Title: The chosen path   
  
Jason was in his bedroom packing a suitcase. He had come to his decision to leave Angel grove a few weeks ago. He no longer had any obligations to keep him in Angel Grove Earlier on in the day he had made a recording for Tommy with his video camera and sneaked the tape into Tommy's bedroom when he was training, by now Tommy would have seen the tape. Jason had stayed a lot longer in Angel Grove than he had originally intended to since the car accident 8 months ago. Now was the time for Jason to move on. Jason had finished packing his suitcase. He walked out of his bedroom and out of his house, the house he had called home for the last few years before he left for Roswell. Jason left his car in the garage and walked down the path towards Angels Groves bus station.   
  
10 minutes later Tommy's car came to a screeching halt outside Jason's house. He quickly got out of his car and rushed up to the front door of Jason's house. Tommy rang the doorbell for 5 minutes and when he received answer he started banging on the front door. At this noise Jason's neighbour came to her front door.  
  
"Young man why are you knocking on Mr Scott's door," asked the lady  
  
"Do you know if Jason is in," asked Tommy.  
  
"Jason left his house with a suitcase 15 minutes ago," said the lady  
  
"Do you know where he went," asked Tommy  
  
"The bus station I think. That wasn't the strange thing about him though. As he left the house he took one final look  
at his house. It was as if he wasn't planning on coming back," said the lady  
  
"Mrs..." asked Tommy realising he didn't know the ladies name.  
  
"Dansen," she replied  
  
"Mrs Dansen what about his parents they must know that he was leaving Angel Grove," said Tommy  
  
At this question a sad smile crossed the old ladies face.  
  
"Oh, you don't know do you. He never did tell anyone but me. His parents died 8 months ago now. They were  
killed in a car accident, Jason has been running the house ever since his parents death," said Mrs Dansen  
  
"Why didn't he tell his friends. We could have helped him though it all," asked Tommy concerned for his friend and angry that Jason had not told anyone about his parents death.  
  
"He choose not to. Jason has always been a private young man, where his personal life is concerned. He wasn't completely alone. I helped him organise the funeral. It was a beautiful funeral a fitting tribute to his parents. I have kept a close on eye on Jason ever since the accident. Lately something has changed about Jason," said Mrs Dansen.  
  
"What sort of changes," asked Tommy  
  
"When he comes round for a talk. We often talk in French that's not unusual though Jason can speak several languages. It was eyes that were different. They had changed colour to purple," said Mrs Dansen.  
  
"Well thanks Mrs Dansen I'm going to see if I can catch up with Jason at the bus station," said Tommy as Mrs Dansen went back inside her house and Tommy got back in his car and drove towards the bus station, hoping to catch up with Jason.   
Just how many secrets have you been keeping Jason?  
  
Meanwhile, at the bus station.  
  
Jason has bought his ticket and was waiting for his bus to arrive. He glanced up at the clock and noticed there was another 10 minutes to go before his bus arrived.  
  
"Announcing the arrival of Bus 219 to Roswell Mexico. Will all passengers make there way to terminal 5 as the bus will be leaving the station in 5 minutes," said the announcer.   
  
Damn, though Jason the bus it's actually early and its leaving early as well  
  
Jason got out of his seat and made his way over to bus terminal 5. When he reached the bus and stepped on board he handed his ticket to the bus driver to get it punched and made his way to the back of the bus for his seat.  
  
Tommy parked his car outside the bus station and rushed thought he bus station trying to find which bus Jason had taken.   
  
Something had caught Tommy's eye and he turned around to see bus 219 driving to Roswell.   
  
It was at that same moment that Jason had the feeling that someone was staring at him. He turned round to look out though the window at the rear of bus and realised it was Tommy staring at him. Jason could see Tommy waving at him but couldn't leave the bus as he had already mad his decision to leave Angel grove. Jason couldn't stop what he had already put into motion  
Tommy was waving at Jason trying to get his attention, but Jason wasn't moving from his seat on the bus. He watched as Jason placed his hand on the rear window. Tommy and Jason continued to watch each other until the bus was no longer in sight. I just wish I could have talked to you before you left Angel Grove bro.  
  
As Tommy walked back to his car he was thinking about Jason and why would he keep so many secrets from his closet friends. When he reached his car he had received a parking ticket for parking in an illegal zone. He grabbed the parking ticket of the window screen and placed it in his pocket. Tommy got back into his car and started to drive back to Angel Grove. He was halfway back to Angel Grove when he changed his mind, turned the car around and made his way to Roswell.  
  
The bus was half an hour away from Roswell main town when n the accident happened.  
  
The bus driver looked out of the window and though he could see something standing in the middle of the road. He blinked a couple of times and the figure just seemed to disappear. The driver just shrugged and put down the appearance and disappearance of the figure to a lack of sleep. He had after all been driving the bus for 8 solid hours without a break. The driver just kept driving to Roswell and when he looked up a second time he saw the figure again. This time it was to late it was to late for the driver to slow down the bus or even try to avoid the figure. The bus driver swerved to try and avoid the figure but couldn't. The bus appeared to hit something in the road and as a result the bus rolled over four times. As the bus had started to roll Jason woke up wiht a start. His last thought before darkness claimed him was about Tommy. As the bus had rolled the windows had shattered showering the passengers of the bus with glass. The screams coming from the passengers were deafening. The bus driver had gone though the window screen on the first roll, which was 20 ft down the road. The baggage from the bus had been thrown from the bus trunk and though windows as the glass had shattered and as the bus had rolled. Some of the passengers were dead and many were badly injured. Many of the passengers would not survive the crash. The only sound now coming from the bus was the moans of he injured as they lay dying. The bus was still half an hour away and no one on the bus could tell the towns residents that a bus had just crashed.  
  
Tommy had contacted the other rangers to let them all know he had to make an urgent trip to Roswell and wouldn't be back for a few days. He had told both Zordan and alpha the real reason as to why he was leaving for Roswell, as they both already knew the truth about Jason. He was about half an hour's drive away from Roswell main town when he came upon the accident scene, it was horrific. Tommy pulled his car to the side of the road and quickly got out of his car. He took out his mobile and dialled 911.  
  
"How may I help you sir," said the operator calmly.  
  
"There's been a major bus crash. There is baggage everywhere you need to get here right away," said Tommy not wanting to go any nearer the scene of the crash. He however found himself walking towards the scene of the bus accident wanting to know if his friend was a live or not.  
  
"Sir where has this crash occurred," said the operator trying to keep Tommy calm.  
  
"Its about half an hours drive away from Roswell. Oh, dear god I think that some of the passengers are dead," said Tommy trying to remain calm and failing miserably.  
  
"Sir the ambulance and fire service are on their way," said the operator trying to keep Tommy calm  
  
"Okay I'm staying right here until they come. Your going to need more than one ambulance there are people lying dead in the road," said Tommy as he switched of his phone and dropped it onto the floor and made his way over to the bus.  
  
"Jason are you in there bro," said Tommy as stepped closer to the bus. As he bent down to get a better look thought the back of the bus, he could see that most of the passengers had been thrown about and came to rest in the most awkward of positions. You could tell that many of the passengers were dead just from the way in which they were laying. All Tommy wanted to know right now was whether Jason was alive and well.  
  
Meanwhile in Roswell, the town had come alive with activity. The ambulance and fire services had already left for the scene of the crash. The towns diner the crashdown had been opened for possible survivors and the rescue team. The only people in the crashdown at the moment were Kyle, Max, Isabel, Michael, Maira and Alex.  
  
"So do any of you guys have any idea how bad the accident is," asked Michael curios to know.  
  
"I heard my dad say there was quite a few dead people. He also said that not a lot of people are expected to survive the crash," said Kyle  
  
"Shouldn't we all be doing more to help," asked Maria  
  
"What do you think this is Maria," snapped Isabel  
  
Maria looked back at her with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Were all doing our part to help in the rescue here. The rescue team will need to come her to unwind, after they have been at the accident scene," said Liz   
  
At the accident scene the Ambulance and fire service had just begun to arrive at the scene of the crash. The various different services all went about their job. The ambulance men and women checked out the bodies that had been thrown out of the bus as it had rolled. The firemen took one of the paramedics with them to see if they could start to get people out of the bus. Some of the passengers that were still alive and in the bus would have to be cut free. It was then that sheriff valenti came running up to Tommy who was still staring at the rear end of bus trying to see if his friend was alive or not.  
  
"Son would you please come with me there is no need for you to see this," said the sheriff as he noticed the car that was parked 20ft back down the road.  
  
"Son, is that your car parked over there," asked valenti pointing to the car  
"Yes, it is. I stopped it when I came upon the accident scene," said Tommy  
  
"Why don't you go back to tow, we are all going to be here for a while to come yet. Go to the town and make your way over to the crashdown. There are some kids there near your own age that are helping out," said the sheriff as he walked him back to his car. They were half way back to his car when one of the paramedics shouted out for the sheriff.  
  
"Sheriff we have a survivor here," said the man.  
  
The sheriff and Tommy quickly made their way over to the paramedic.  
  
"Mr Danes where is the survivor," said valenti  
  
"They found him at the rear end of the bus, covered with baggage and blood. He was just coming round and managed to tell the rescuers that he was there," said Danes as he was called to another part of the accident scene. The paramedics ran past Tommy and the sheriff and made there way over to the rear end of the bus. One of the paramedics knelt down so he could get a better look at the passengers in the bus.  
  
"Sir, what's your name," asked the paramedic  
  
"Jason," came the reply in a near whisper  
  
"Jason, my names Bob and this is David we are going to get you out of there in a minute just hold on. So Jason how are you at the moment," said David trying to keep Jason's sprits up  
  
"Fine, just want to get out of here," said Jason as he felt himself being slid out of the bus  
  
"Jason, we are just sliding you out of the bus and putting you onto a stretcher. You may feel a bit of pain but it won't last long," said Ben as they paced him on the stretcher. Jason hadn't made a sound. They only sound coming from him at the, moment was his breathing.  
  
"You're a lucky young man Jason." Said David trying to cheer Jason up  
  
"You reckon I'm lucky do you, " said Jason wishing in hell that he was  
  
"Bro, thank god your alive. I was about you," said Tommy immensely relived that his friend was alive and well.  
  
"How did you know where I was going," asked Jason as the stretcher as placed in the ambulance. Tommy followed him into the ambulance they had a few things to discuss and Tommy wasn't going to let Jason out of his sight.   
  
"Well talk about that when you're rested," said Tommy. Sheriff valenti stopped the ambulance from driving to the hospital and spoke to Tommy.  
  
"Son, I'll have someone drive your car to the police station. You can pick up later," said the sheriff  
  
"Thanks," said Tommy  
  
"No, problem son," answered the sheriff as he let the ambulance drive to the hospital. as the sheriff went back to the scene of the accident hoping he desperately wanted there to be more than one survivor from the terrible accident.  
  
to be continued ...............  
  
  
  



End file.
